Royal Desire
by Linaheartcalzona
Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?
1. Trapped in the heat

**Royal Desire – Chapter 1**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: Hey guys. This is my new fic. And no I haven't forgotten about my other fics. I am working on them. This story is totally AU and has nothing to do with how things are in reality.

**Arizona's Pov:**

"Oh wow! Are you serious? I don't know what to say…thank you so so much! It will help so many people, you can't even imagine…thank you" I said with a huge smile on my face. I look at my confused looking friend across the table.

"We just got 300 thousand dollars from last night's charity event in New York. Do you know what that means Teddy?"

"Oh wow…are you kidding? That is incredible!" she stood up and gave me a hug" Though it's a shame I'll miss tonight's event. Are you going to be okay? " she sat down again and picked up the menu.

"Okay?" I laughed "Yes of course I'll be fine, I am a grown woman I think I can handle it Teddy. Plus every dime that we get is helping us, the organization to move forward and help more people. So if I have to go to an event by myself for once, then that's okay" I smirked and started fanning myself with the napkin.

Teddy smiles back "Your highness. Are you okay?" she said and called for the waiter

"No I can't stand the heat" I said taking a sip of my iced tea. "You're not bothered at all?"

Teddy started laughing once again "It's hot I agree it's unbearable, we'll be back at the hotel soon and then you can thank god for the air conditioners"

We ordered and got our food and then went back to the hotel. I started getting ready for tonight's event while Teddy got her stuff and went to LAX to go back home.

I had the news on while putting on the dress. They were talking about rolling blackouts. _Thank god it hasn't happened here yet, it would ruin the whole charity_ I checked my make up one last time "this is as good as it gets" I said to myself. I grabbed my purse and walked towards the elevators. I entered one of the elevators and just when the door was about to close someone stopped it with their foot. "I said wait for me didn't you…" she stopped talking when her eyes met mine "hear me…" she smirked

I blushed and my heart started beating faster "No…I'm…sorry" I whispered and flashed my dimples. She was the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Tall. Long raven haired Latina. _Those curves, her smile, her eyes… No Arizona. No! Focus. Think about something else. The charity. Yes the charity! _I glanced at her and she glanced back with a smile. We locked eyes for a few seconds. _Oh those eyes…crap. _She gulped like she was going to say something but just then it all went dark and the elevator stopped. _Oh no!_

"No no no no no! This can't be happening! I'm late…" she shouted and pressed the button pulled numerous times, it didn't work so she pulled up her phone from her purse "damn it! I can't get a signal…" she turned and looked me and her facial expression changed from pissed to worried she grabbed my arm to get my attention "Hey are you okay?"

I started to panic. It started getting hard to breathe. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. _Crap. I'm screwed. _"This is not good! Okay I hate elevators, especially when I'm stuck in them when it's THIS hot" I shouted.

She grabbed me gently by my shoulder "Breathe….Breathe…Breathe…" she said slowly.

Her touching me did not help my heart stared beating if possible even faster "I don't want to I'm going to take up all the oxygen" I said and sat down on the floor.

"No you're not. Everything is going to be okay I promise. This has happened to me before and it's no big deal. The power will come back soon and we'll get out of here. So all we can do is to calm down and wait" she sat down beside me and pulled out a water bottle from her purse and held it in front of me. I took a few sips and gave it back to her "thanks" I smirked. "You're welcome…"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Arizona Rob...erts" _I can't tell her my real name..._I reached out my hand "Oh sorry, hi Callie Torres, It's a pleasure to meet'ya" she smirked.

We just sat there for about 10 minutes. The awkward silence was unbearable. Especially when we kept glancing at each other. She was the one to break the silence.

"Uh…you look nice by the way, why so dressed up? If I may ask" she said and looked into my eyes.

_How am I going to concentrate with her looking at me like that? _"Uhm, thank you. And yes you may. Uh there's this charity event down stairs that I was going to. I hope I won't miss it" I didn't know where to look so I glanced at my watch "And it has already started…"

"Oh charity…interesting. What cause?" she leaned to get her water bottle and our hands accidentally touched.

"Uh, cause? I'm working with this organization that helps families in Africa. We give them money so they can afford to get the right medication or surgeries that they need. And then help them after wards with a home and school for the kids"

"Oh wow! That's fantastic!" she said and looked really interested

I blushed "Yes it is, but it's a long way to go. It's a lot of work to finance this. To make everything work. Of course I have a big staff that helps me with it in a few countries. But without the money we can't do anything. So hopefully we'll get some donations this evening"

"Well I think it's great that people do this kind of work. I am an orthopedic surgeon and I've done some pro-bono surgeries. And I love it to be able to help people. I mean how do you guys work?"

"Uh we have a few teams down there that works with all the different areas, but mostly with the medical. And then when we have special cases we try and bring them here or to one of the other countries that's part of this and give them the surgery that they need"

"That's I don't know what to say…awesome!" _She's so beautiful. _

I started giggling "Awesome huh?"

She looked confused "What's wrong with awesome?"

"Nothing…I just thought it was just me that used that word"

"Oh…well I do too…wow it's seriously hot in here! Plus I am REALLY late…"

"I know me too…" the sweat was pouring down my forehead and I felt totally disgusting.

"Please please pretty please can you please just turn on the power again?" she pleaded

"Who are you talking to?"

She started laughing "I don't know, God? This heat is making me insane"

We both started to laugh and as if God were listening the light was turned on and the elevator started again.

"Wohooo!"

She reached out her hand to help me up from the floor. "See God likes me"

I giggled "I guess he does"

"Uh so thank you for the company. Oh and here's my card, if you ever need help with your organization. I am an awesome hardcore surgeon after all. It was nice meeting you Arizona Roberts" she smirked. I flashed my dimples once again and "Nice to meet you too Callie Torres" and then she was gone. I looked at the card _Oh I am so going to use that…_

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short, I'm sorry about that. But let me know if I should keep writing…**


	2. Just friends

**Royal Desire – Chapter 2**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: First of all I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews! They really make it easier to write so thanks :) English is not my first language so you'll probably find both grammar and spelling errors…but I'll do my best:P Okay so I hope you'll like it…

**Arizona's Pov:**

It has now been 2 days since I was trapped in the elevator with the beautiful Callie. I've wanted to call her but been busy with meetings, and I don't know what it is that I expect to get from her. Friendship I guess because she's probably straight, and even if she's not I am not out. I can't be out. That would mean the end for me, the organization and my family. They would disown me. But no one can't not let me have friends, so that's what I am going to do. I have a few weeks left in Los Angeles before I have to go back home. I went through my purse "There you are!" I said to myself when I found the card and started dialing. I started to feel a little nervous. _Stop it Arizona. Breathe…Breathe…Breathe_

"Uh hello?" Callie said with a raspy voice. _Oh no…Did I just wake her? Ugh just great! _

"Hey, this is Arizona Roberts…I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Oh…Hi! No no you didn't wake me…" _Crap, I did _"So how are you?" she asked.

"Uh I'm good, busy but good. How are you?"

"I'm tired, but good been working a lot lately. But whatever, so what's up?"

"Right long hours for surgeons…Um I just called to see if you wanted to have lunch or dinner with me later?"

"Oh…you mean like a date?" she said sounding confused

"No, not like a date..." _I want it to be a date _"just thought that we could meet and talk. Get to know each other a little and talk about the organization, getting surgeons for our pro-bono surgeries are on the top of my to-do list at the moment" _Great now I'm rambling…._

"Ahh okay, well that sounds great! Lunch then? I have to go to work later in the afternoon."

"Okay. Lunch it is. Do you know any good place here?"

"No…but you know what, we're staying at the same hotel, why don't you come to my suite an hour from now and we'll figure something out then. Room 220"

"Okay, sounds good. See you then" I hung up the phone with this huge smile on my face. Even if it's not a date I still feel really happy about meeting Callie again. Just talking to her, be in the same room and see her smile that's enough. Being friends is good. Really good.

_About an hour later…_

I knocked on the door and it took a few seconds before she opened the door and I saw her smile "Hi! Right on time" she said and pulled me into a quick hug. I flashed my dimples "Hi…so where are we going to eat?" I asked and followed her into the room.

"Oh wow…talk about suite!" I said while admiring the living room.

"Yes I know. It's a long story but my dad resisted, I live here while looking for an apartment or house, so it's kind of great to have a kitchen and all. Feels more like a home than a hotel room…" she smiled and showed me into the kitchen "Oh and to answer your question I thought we could eat here. Do you like chicken piccata?" she asked nodding to the table.

"Wow you ordered in? And yes I love chicken piccata" I said and sat down by the table. I looked out of the window _What a view_ and then looked at Callie _Oh even better view…Stop it Arizona _I took a bite and it was so good. "Oh wow…"

"You like it?"

I took another bite "Mhm it's seriously the best chicken piccata I've ever had"

"Aww Thank you"

"For what..." I looked into her eyes "oh wait you made this?" she nodded "well then I must say that you are very talented" I smiled at her and I saw how she were blushing a little "thank you" she laughed nervously. "So you mentioned pro-bono surgeries earlier, is there something I can do to help?"

"Uh yes, actually there is. If pro-bono is something you do you'll just have to leave your contact information and our staff will look you up and make sure that you are a good candidate and if you are we'll contact you when we get a case that we think that you can help us with. And when we do contact you it won't be with a lot of notice, but still enough for you to look into it and see if it will be possible with your schedule and if we can find the rest of the OR-team that is willing to help"

"Oh well that sounds great. Where do I sign up?"

I let out a small laughing sound when I saw excited she got. I handed her one application from my purse.

She started laughing "Do you always have those with you?"

"Yes, because you never know when you'll bump into a doctor"

We we're talking about the organization and how everything works for the next half hour. And hopefully Callie has gotten a pretty clear picture of what kind of work it is that I do and what this organization stands for.

"So what about you? You said you were living here while looking for another place, so you just moved here?" I asked eager to get to know more about this woman.

"Yes I moved here 3 weeks ago from Seattle. I was previously working at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. I had been there for 6 years but my best friend moved here to Los Angeles and I started to get bored of my job and had some …personal…issues to deal with so I decided to move here and start working at my friend's private practice "Oceanside Wellness" and well here I am…" she locked eyes with mine and I felt how my heart started to beat a lot faster. _She's breathtakingly stunning. Is she trying to kill me? Giving me those looks… _All I wanted to do was to kiss her. But that would be wrong. _So wrong Arizona. _

I kept looking into her eyes and gulped "Oh okay, well that's… interesting. Uhm… how is your work different now from Seattle?" I asked trying to think about anything but kissing her.

"It's more personal now with my patients. It's less surgeries and it's more personal, connection with the patient. As we work as a team over there we have a therapist, obstetrician, neurosurgeon, cardiothoracic surgeon and my friend Addison is a neonatal surgeon. So like I said we work as a team and that's what I like. Plus I couldn't stand the rain in Seattle" she winked and we both started giggling. "So how come you started working with this organization?" she asked.

"Uh it's a good cause. I didn't really know what I wanted to do. And this kind of charity thing really spoke to me. It felt right and rewarding. And um…I don't know what else to say…" Callie kept locking eyes with me and it started to get me really nervous. _Why is she flirting with me? She was the one who got nervous about the word date, not me. I must be imagining things…_

"Well that's okay and I love charity and these kinds of organizations so I can see why you like your job so much. Do you have somewhere do be or do you have time for a cup of coffee or something?"

"No coffee sounds great" I flashed my dimples once again, she smiled back "Okay well why don't you have a seat in the couch over there and I'll be there in a minute"

A few minutes later she came in the living room holding two steaming cups, she gave me one of them and we both sat down on the couch.

"So what about your family?" she asked just when I swallowed the coffee and I started coughing "Oh god are you okay?" she said holding on my back. "Yes…I'm…fine it was just a little…hot" I lied. "Oh I'm sorry" she said apologetic. "So your family?" she asked again. _Crap…she's not letting this go is she?_

"Not much to tell. My mom lives in Miami, and that's where I grew up. And my parents got divorced when I was ten and I lost contact with my dad. So my mom is pretty much all I have…"

"Oh I'm sorry. No siblings?"

"Uh…no. No siblings." I lied again. I hate to lie but the less she knows the better. We talked for another 20 minutes about her family and how she grew up in New York. And how she's close to her parents and how she has a younger sister, Aria that she's very close with. When she was done telling me about her family we decided that it was time to leave. We both had work. She showed me to the door "Okay so this was nice…" she started "yes it was" I said. She leaned to open the door and now she was just an inch away she looked into my eyes "really nice" she whispered and her voice made me shiver. She pulled me closer, crashed her lips into mine. A passionate kiss. _Oh my god, it's happening…it feels so good it's…wrong_ I pulled away

"I'm sorry. I can't do this…" I opened the door and ran towards the stairs and my room feeling the tears on my cheeks. I locked the door and leaned against it and slowly moving to the floor. _Great Arizona_…._Now what?_

**A/N: Let me know what you think about the story, any kind of feedback is always good, just saying ;)**


	3. Chase

**Royal Desire – Chapter 3**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews :) And I'm sorry that it took a while with this update, been busy with school but from now on I'll update a few times a week. And I'm sorry if I've confused you guys but I promise that everything will make a little more sense later :) And I would also like to thank my beta, it's a big difference so thank you! **

**Callie's Pov:**

I've spent the last two days at the hospital and the practice, had back to back surgeries and didn't really see the point of going to the hotel. And to be honest I was trying to avoid Arizona, but now I am out of clean clothes and I have to go back. I made a total fool out of myself when I kissed her. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have kissed her. Arizona has not shown any signs of being gay. Of course she didn't want someone she just met to kiss her, especially a woman. "Stupid Callie. Stupid!" I whispered to myself while getting in to the elevator. I thanked God that I didn't run into Arizona. Not that I don't want to see her, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she's so awesome. But facing her would be embarrassing and I am way too tired to deal with it today. Just want to get to my room, take a shower and then go to Addie's place.

**Arizona's Pov:**

I had been lying in bed watching re-runs of "Friends" all day. There's not much to do when you're alone. Teddy will be back in Los Angeles next week and help me with the last things we have to do for the organization before going to Miami two weeks from now. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and let out a sigh. I turned off the TV and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, but the silence was unbearable all I could think of was Callie. Her beautiful smile. Her eyes. Her laughter. Her lips against mine. She kissed me out of the blue and I should've handled the situation differently. I made a total fool out of myself, but I can't keep avoiding her. I need to see her. I get out of bed and make my way towards the elevators and Callie's room. I need to talk to her.

I felt how I started to get more and more nervous the closer I got to her floor. I took a deep breath, looked downward, and a few seconds later the elevator doors opened and there she was. "Oh…uhm I'll uhm take the stairs…" she said and hurried towards the stairs. I just stood there for a few seconds and didn't know what to do. The elevator doors began to close again and I pushed my way through and rushed after her. I didn't see her anywhere _"Oh she's fast" _I whispered while running down the stairs. And then I saw her a few stairs down "Callie. Wait. Please wait!" I shouted. She stopped. I was out of breath once I made it down to her. "Man you're fast" I said. Trying to control my breathing. She stared at the floor looking just as uncomfortable as I felt. "I'm sorry Callie…"

She cut me off, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake…" _No it was great! _I glanced at her, "I'm so sorry Arizona, I honestly don't know what got into me...I normally don't do stuff like that, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. And I'll stay away from you if that's what you want and I..." Now it was my turn to cut her off, "Stop rambling…and no that is not what I want," I said trying to control myself because all I wanted to do was to kiss her. "Then what do you want?" she asked. I couldn't take it any longer. I crashed my lips against. She was clearly shocked and it took a few moments before she kissed me back. I moved my hands to her waist and everything felt amazing. I can't believe that we hadn't been doing this the whole time. It felt right, amazing, feeling her hands on me, her lips against mine. I pulled away a little when we came up for air and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "this is what I want" I said resting my head against her forehead. We just stood there quiet for a minute or two. She was the one breaking the silence "Uh do you want to go up my room and talk?" She smirked. I took a step back and looked at her, "Oh wait, were you going somewhere? You look stunning, all dressed up…"

"Oh crap, my friend Addison is having a welcome-to-the-practice-party for me at her house," she said.

"Oh well then you should go, I hope you have fun" I flashed my dimples and looked into her beautiful eyes. Doing my best trying to hide my disappointment. "You want to come?" she asked. "Uh no that's okay I'm not really…"I looked down at my jeans and my pink hoodie and then at her beautiful red dress. "…dressed for a party," I said and we both giggled. "No what you're wearing is fine. Not a lot of adults can pull the whole hoodie thing off, but you look adorable," she said and I felt how I started to blush _Did she just call me adorable?_ "Thank you," I whispered nervously. "But no you should go, have fun at the party and I can call you tomorrow, maybe we can meet up for lunch or something?" I said not wanting her to be late for her own party. "Okay sounds good," she smirked and I flashed my dimples once again before turning around and started walking up the stairs. She grabbed my hand, pulled me closer, and kissed me. She looked into my eyes "Seeya tomorrow," she whispered and walked away leaving me with a goofy grin on my face. _Dammit! I can't be falling for a woman I just met can I?_

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short, I'm sorry, but I promise that the next one will be longer and I'll update soon! **


	4. New friends

**Royal Desire – Chapter 4**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: First of all thank you for the reviews, it really helps me with my writing to know that there are people out there wanting me to update. And I know I said that this chapter was going to be longer, I'm sorry but this one is crazy short as well. I've been working on "Secret Loveconfusion" a lot and I felt that I needed to update this fic asap, so that's why it's short, but I PROMISE that the next chapter is going to be A LOT longer. I'd also like to thank my awesome beta for helping me with this story:) **

**Callie's pov: **

I was sitting on Addison's patio sipping on my second glass of wine. It was a great party, everyone was here, even Charlotte who I thought disliked me, but, according to Addison, that's her personality and I shouldn't take it personally. I watched how all my co-workers were laughing at Cooper's joke. I didn't really listen because all I could think about was the perky blonde that I had kissed earlier. How is it possible to miss someone you don't really know? Addison stood up "So my friend, judging from the look on your face when you came for a visit earlier this year, I think this change of environment was a good move Cal, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're very happy to have such a talented, competent, kind and hardcore surgeon like you join our little group on Oceanside Wellness. Welcome!" Addison raised her glass, "Cheers". They all started chatting and laughing again. You could tell that they were all close friends. I felt how Addison was staring at me, but I ignored her and continued conversation with Naomi. "So now that you have had some time to settle in a bit at the practice and the hospital, how does it feel?" Naomi asked. "Uh, it's definitely different from what I'm used to, but I absolutely love it. To have a little from two worlds, both the hospital and the practice," I smirked and took another sip of the wine. "Have you found any place to live yet?" Violet asked from across the table. "No, not yet. I've been kind of busy just getting settled in, but I've been in contact with a realtor and I'll go with her and look at a few places next week. I don't mind living at the hotel, but it would be nice to get a place of my own." I smiled at the nodding Violet. "I've been talking to my neighbor next door, and he and his wife are separating. And they are probably going to sell their house. I can look into it if you'd like" Sam said. "Oh really? That would be awesome, thank you!" I said with excitement. I loved this part of the town. And living here would be amazing. It's so beautiful and close to Addison, though I don't know if living that close to each other is a good idea. I saw how Addison still was staring at me, so I gulped down what was left of my wine in one sweep and went inside to get another glass.

I started to pour myself another glass when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Is there something wrong?" Addie said and leaned against the wall beside me. "No...why?" I said trying to avoid having to talk about what was on my mind. "Callie...you've been quiet all night and that's your what? Third glass already and I can tell that there's something going on with you. So...spill," I looked into Addie's concerned eyes and let out a sigh "Fine...I've met someone." I looked at the shocked woman in front of me, "What? Who?"

"A woman that stays at my hotel," I said and took a sip of the wine. "That's great! I'm happy for y...wait that should be a good thing so why are you acting like this?" She said looking confused. "It is a good thing, it's really good, but I promised myself that I would take a break from dating and just focus on my new job because my last relationship didn't...I just don't want to get hurt again," I said trying to focus on Arizona instead of my ex. "Callie...I know that it didn't end well the last time, but you deserve to be happy. I mean you like this woman right?"

"Yes I really do. She's beautiful and so amazing"

"Then go for it! Why are you still standing here? Go!" she said while putting down the glass I was holding and dragged me outside, "Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted, doing my best not to trip. Addison made her way towards to Derek's sister, whose name I didn't seem to remember. _It starts with an A, I think…_Addie interrupted my thoughts, "Amelia…" _"Oh right! Amelia! Amelia Shepherd… _ "Can you give Callie here a ride back to the hotel, she should not be driving…"

I felt stupid being the one who left the party first, it was me Addie threw the party for after all. But on the other hand I could not wait to get back to my hotel room and get some sleep. I want to get up early tomorrow to see Arizona. Amelia and I small talked for the whole drive mostly about the practice, St. Ambrose and Derek. She hasn't been working here for that long either. She gave me some advice about my new co-workers and she told me how Derek has been avoiding her. I don't know her yet, but from what Addision has been telling me and from the conversations we've had so far it seems like we'll become great friends. I can't just hang out with Addison. I have to make friends with a few other people, so why not with another co-worker.

A half hour or so later, she dropped me off at the hotel. I went straight to bed, the lack of sleep had finally caught up with me and I really needed to rest. And tomorrow I have a date with the hot, no_ gorgeous, _blonde with the most beautiful eyes and cutest dimples I've ever seen. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking only of Arizona's face as my mind replayed the kisses we'd shared earlier today, but it didn't take long until I felt dizzy, not only from the wine, but also from exhaustion. I turned off the light and closed my eyes, finally getting the very much needed sleep.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Shall I continue? **:P


	5. Familiar?

**Royal Desire – Chapter 5**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it took a while with this update… And I got some extra help from my beta this time, so thank you, you're awesome! It's a little longer than my previous chapters so I hope you'll like it!**

**Beta'd by Roqqstar-with-a-scalpel**

**Callie's pov:**

I woke up after a good 7 hours of sleep, that's unusual when it comes to me. I just get a few hours of sleep every night and then just drink coffee or energy drinks the rest of the day. I took a quick shower and did my make-up and just when I was gonna pour myself a cup of coffee my phone started ringing and I rushed across the room, hoping it would be Arizona.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Cal" the person on the other line said.

I let out a sigh "Oh hey Addie …what's up?" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Oh hey? You are so not a morning person…"

"I'm sorry, I thought it was Arizona calling"

"Oh so, California is not good enough anymore?" Addison said.

"What? What are you talking…oh, no Arizona is the name of the woman that was talking about last night" I said

"Ohhh okay, I see. So how is that going? Did you spend the night with her?" Addison asked, nosy as usual.

"What? Nooo I went straight to bed" I said "My bed, alone!" I added knowing that Addison would make some stupid comment about that.

"That's a shame Cal because you need to get laaaaaid" Addison said with a sing song voice.

"I do not!"

"Oh you do…You really do, but whatever that's not why I called. I just wanted to say that Sam has spoken to our neighbor Mitch about the house and they are going to sell it, they want to get it over with as soon as possible so they said that if you wanted to you could come over later and look at it"

"Oh really? That would be great! Do you have the num…" I was interrupted by a knock of the door "I'm sorry Addie, someone is at the door, can you text me the number to your neighbor?" I said and make my way towards the door.

"Yeah sure. Talk to you later…" Addison said and we both hung up.

I opened the door and I stared at the smirking blonde standing in front of me. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes took my breath away and I did not really know what to say.

"Good morning! Coffee?" She said and held up a cup of coffee in front of me.

I smiled back "Uh good morning and yes, thank you!" I grabbed the cup and opened the door completely to let her in. I could feel the vanilla sent from her hair when she walked past me in to the kitchen area.

"They we're out of my favorite, but I guess croissants will do," the blonde said and handing me a paper bag.

"Oh I love croissants" I said and opened the bag and put the croissants on a plate "What's your favorite?" I asked

"Uh, sprinkled doughnuts, I know I can be so childish" she said and blushed a little

"No that doesn't make you childish, it's endearing. Nothing wrong with sprinkled doughnuts, I like them too"

I chuckled when I saw how she blushed at my words "So any plans for the day?" she while we made our way to the table.

"Well I have a few errands to run and might go and look at a house later but other than that, no. Free as a bird. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Ohh a house that's interesting! And no not really just wanted to spend some time with you, if you want to?" she asked and locked eyes with mine. I felt how my heart started to beat faster and a sudden urge to kiss her. Pin up her up against a wall and taste that creamy skin of hers, but I have to control myself so I focused on my coffee and took a bite of the croissant.

"Yes,+ I'd love to. You know what, why don't you come with me and look at the house? I could use a second opinion and that way we can spend almost the whole day together. What do you think?"

"Okay, sounds good" she smirked

We drank our coffee and talked a little. I called Addison's neighbor and we decided that I would be there at 3 pm, enough time for both me and Arizona to run our errands. The drive to the house was mostly silent, we sad a few words here and there. But the silence wasn't awkward, we didn't need to talk. Just being close to each other was enough.

We we're greeted by Mitch and his wife Jennifer, they both rather good looking. Mitch looked to be in his fifties and Jennifer around thirty. They showed us around the house. It looked like Addison's house but with only one difference, only one guestroom. They had made the master bedroom bigger. And it was really beautiful with a view of the ocean from the bed. Arizona seemed to like it too. We went out to look at the patio and they left us alone for a minute.

"So what do you think?" I asked both faced to the ocean.

"It's beautiful. A really beautiful house" she smirked and turned around to look at the house again

"It is isn't it? And it's close to my job and some of my friends and you can't get any closer to the ocean than this…"

"If you want to live here, I think you should take it" she locked eyes with mine again and we just stood there looking into each other's eyes for a moment. She leaned towards me and just when our lips touched someone cleared his or her throat and we sprung apart. I looked up and there was Addison.

I let out a sigh "I love your timing Addie, what do you want?"

Addison chuckled "I'm sorry Cal…and I just wanted to see how it was going with the house"

"It's going good. It's beautiful and I really can see myself live here" I said and glanced at Arizona. "Oh I'm sorry, Arizona this is my friend and co-worker Addision, Addision this is Arizona" they both shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Arizona"

"Nice to meet you too Addison"

Addison stared at Arizona for a moment "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Uh no, I don't think so" Arizona said

"Strange…Maybe I'm confusing you with someone else"

"Well we should head back inside and talk to Mitch and Jennifer. I'll call you later Addie, okay?" I said.

We talked about the house for a few minutes and decided that the realtors should contact each other and see what kind of deal we could make. After that Arizona and I went to get some dinner. Every minute I spend with this woman the fonder of her I get. And to spend almost an entire day with her and get to know each other better was just what we needed. After my last break up I never thought that I could trust someone or to let someone in again but with Arizona it's different. Like we've know each other since forever. Even if we just met, it's just a feeling that I get. Arizona was staring at me the whole drive back to the hotel. It made me super nervous and I really had to concentrate not to crash into something. Once back at the hotel

When we got back to the hotel lobby we headed into the elevator. I walked straight to the back of the elevator and leaned against the back wall. Attempting to release the tension that had built up during the car ride, I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes. Immediately, I feel a soft, yet firm body pressed tightly against my own, pushing my back in to the wall. I feel Arizona's lips peppering kisses up from my collar bone up to my jaw.

"Fuck," I whimper.

"I couldn't go another second without touching you. I've been craving you all day" she whispers against my neck before finding my mouth and crushing our lips together. Her hand traveled down the length of my sides before moving behind me to rest on my ass. When air became an issue she tore her lips away from my own and her beautiful mouth hovered over my left ear. "Take me to bed," she husked before nibbling on my ear. With an all but gentle squeeze to the flesh of my backside, she pulled my hips flush against hers and I could practically feel the heat radiating from her core.

"Oh god" I breathed. My head was spinning and my temperature was sky rocketing, but before I knew it, the body that was once melded so deliciously against mine was now speed walking toward her room. I hadn't even realized the elevator doors were even open. It took a matter of seconds before I was able to steady my breathing and balance enough to walk straight and with that, I was hot on her heels.

I woke up in Arizona's embrace. I love this closeness. I could lay here forever. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh when I saw what time it was. I didn't want to move but I had to and started to turn around so that I was facing Arizona instead. "Hmm what are you doing?" Arizona said half asleep.

"I have to go to work, but you go back to sleep" I said and kissed her on her forehead and made my way out of bed.

"Nooo" she pouted and grabbed my hand and pulled me closer again. "Stay" she whispered and locked her arms around me.

I chuckled "I'm sorry I wish I could but I really need to get to work. Save lives" I said and watched how she frowned

"Fine…" she pulled me into a passionate kiss

"Good morning" she said and I felt the butterflies wishing that I could stay here in bed with her all day

"Good morning" I smirked "So I might be tied up in surgery all day" I said while getting dressed.

"Okay" she flashed her dimples and I felt my heart beat faster. I leaned down to kiss her.

I glanced at the clock once again "Ok now I really got to go, but I've got your cell phone number so I'll call you later okay?" I said and she pulled me into a passionate kiss "Okay, go save lives!"

After leaving her room I glanced back to see what room she was staying in. Didn't really look last night. Being occupied with kissing Arizona. I smiled at the memory and made my way towards the coffee shop across the street. I bought a box of doughnuts and slipped in a little note with an address on to a little restaurant right next to the practice, asking if she would want to have lunch with me later. I went back to the hotel reception

"Hey I'm Callie Torres I'm staying at 220. I'm late for work can you send this box up to Arizona Roberts in room 124?" I asked the skinny guy behind the desk.

He smirked at me and looked at the screen "Of course Ms. Torres, but I guess you mean Arizona Robbins, not Roberts" he said.

"What? No Roberts. Arizona Roberts" I said confused

"We don't have anyone staying here with that name"

"You must be mistaken…" I said and felt more and more confused by the second

"I'm sorry, but our register never lies. Do you still want me to send the box to room 124?" he asked. I just looked at him and grabbed the box and made my way towards the elevators.

**Arizona's pov: **

I couldn't go back to sleep after Callie left the room. So I got dressed and started go through some paper work for the organization. I heard a knock on the door. _Weird, it's early who could it be _I opened the door and saw the Latina that had left my room about 10 minutes ago. "Hey, what are you doing here? Weren't you going to work?" I said confused but still glad to see her.

She just stood there looking into my eyes. "Is something wrong?" I said and felt how I started to panic when she didn't say anything.

"Arizona Robbins?" she said with a hurt face

I felt how my mouth started to get dry and gulped "Come in, and I'll explain" I said knowing that I was in big trouble not telling her the truth about my name ._Awesome Arizona, this is just awesome! _

**A/N: Let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Confession

**Royal Desire – Chapter 6**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: Hey sorry that it took a little while with this update, but I've been working on my other fics as well. I'm not happy with this chapter but decided to post it anyways. And I would like to thank my Beta, you're awesome as always :) **

**Beta'd by Roqqstar-with-a-scalpel**

**Arizona's pov:**

"_Arizona Robbins?" she said and looked me in the eyes_

"_Come in, and I'll explain" _

She sat down at the end of the bed and watched while I was pacing back and forth for a minute before sitting down on the chair in front of her. I looked into her beautiful eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to think about how badly I want to close the gap between us and kiss those delicious lips of hers. "It's complicated…" I started and she cut me off "I bet it is."

"It is. Please just let me finish," I said and she nodded. I took another deep breath and continued "Yes my name is Arizona Robbins, not Roberts. And I'm sorry that I lied about it but it's complicated..." I paused for a second 'Here it goes' I thought to myself. "I'm a princess and being part of a royal family is hard. You have to be very cautious with who you let into your life. I wanted to be just a "regular" person for once" I said and looked at the Latina in front of me who started to laugh in disbelief and stood up

"A princess huh? Yeah and I'm the Queen of England! Seriously Arizona that's the best you've got?" she looked into my eyes for a moment and made her way towards the door.

I grabbed her hand, "It is the truth" I shouted but she pulled away

"I don't need another person in my life that lies to me. I can't do this," she said and grabbed the doorknob.

"Callie please…" I pleaded and she then was gone."Wait," I whispered staring at the closed door as I felt tears running down my cheeks. I stood there for a minute or two just thinking through what just had happened before I glanced at the clock. 'Time for my morning meetings, I'll have to deal with Callie later…' I thought to myself while making my way towards the shower.

**Callie's pov:**

I sat in my car on the parking lot in front of the practice. Thinking about Arizona and what happened. 'I can't believe that I'm here again. Having another person that I like lying to me' I thought to myself. I grabbed my purse and made my way towards my office hoping that Addison would be there because I would really use someone to talk to about all of this.

A few minutes later I was finally on the right floor and started looking for Addison. She wasn't in her office so I decided to just go to the kitchen and get some coffee. After the night I had and almost no sleep, I really need caffeine. I sat down and looked through my schedule for the day. A few minutes later Addision and Sam came in to the kitchen. They were in the middle of and conversation, but I didn't care. I grabbed Addison's arm "Hey! What are you doing?" she said while I dragged her into her office and closed the door.

"Callie, what's up?" she said confused.

"Arizona lied about her name" I said and sat down on the couch.

"What? See I was right, Arizona is a weird name." she laughed and sat down by her desk and started her computer.

"No, I mean she said her last name was Roberts, but she lied. It is Robbins"

"How did you find out?" she asked

"I was going to send a box of doughnuts to her room. And the guy at the desk said I had the name wrong so I went to her room and asked her about it. And she apologized for lying about it."

"Why did she lie about that?"

"I don't know. She gave me some lame excuse that she's a princess and had to lie about her name because she wanted to be a "regular" person or something. How can she think that I would even buy a lie like that?" I said and let out a sigh. I looked at my friend who was staring at the computer screen and didn't seem to pay any attention to what I just had said. "Addie. What are you doing? I could use some advice here…" I said irritated. Addison's eyes were still glued to the screen "Addie!" I shouted. Addision jumped a little "Sorry Cal…and she didn't lie"

"What?" I said confused and sat down on the chair beside my friend

"I googled her. She didn't lie. She's a princess….in Sweden"

"You're kidding right? And Sweden? In Scandinavia?" I asked trying to picture the map of Europe in my head.

"Yeah and I never kid…okay I do, but not this time. Wow I thought she looked familiar when I saw her yesterday" Addison said. "Cal, you're dating a princess!" She laughed and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Crap" I whispered while reading about the perky blonde I just had walked out on.

"What do you mean crap? This is so exciting!" Addison said

I leaned back into the chair and put my hands over my eyes and let out another sigh, "I handled this so so wrong Addie…I told her I couldn't do it anymore, I thought she was lying. I didn't even give her a chance to explain I just laughed it off and left. What do I do now?"

"You what? Oh Callie…Well just talk to her I'm sure she'll understand. And then let her explain everything" Addison said and hugged me from the side.

"You're right. Okay thank you," I smirked and glanced at my watch "Time for our morning meeting."

_Later that evening…_

**Arizona's pov:**

I walked in to my hotel room exhausted after all the meetings and other stuff that I had to do for the organization today. I had planned to call Callie, but there was never time for that. Plus she was probably in surgery anyways. It was a relief to get in to my favorite pink pajamas shorts and a tank top instead of the uncomfortable clothes I had been wearing all day. And my feet were all sore after walking in heels all day. I turned on the TV trying to get relax enough to be able to go to sleep. It had been a hectic day. I lay down on my stomach on the bed watching some housewives show, but I turned the TV off after a few minutes when I realized that nothing I could do would get me to relax. 'I miss Callie, I can't go to sleep without talking to her first. I need to explain the situation' I thought while dialing her number. I smiled when I heard her voice, even if it just was the voicemail.

"Hey, Arizona here. I'd like to apologize again and I would like to have another chance to explain everything. So can you please call me back when you get this? I really need to talk to you. And I miss you, uhm I mean…eh I miss you. And now I'm rambling, great…call me back, ok? Please" I hung up and tossed the phone on the bed beside me. "Awesome message Arizona" I said to myself and let out a deep sigh and turned on the TV and continued watching that housewives show.

A knock made me jump I glanced at the clock 'Oh I must have dozed off, it's been 2,5 hours since I called Callie' I thought to myself and sat up in bed and the second knock made me realize that it was someone outside. I made my way towards the door and took a quick look in the mirror before opening the door. I looked all drowsy I readjusted my ponytail but wasn't much more I can do about the way I looked at the moment.

I opened the door and I felt nothing but relief when I saw the raven haired Latina in front of me.

"Callie," I smirked and watched how she for a second checked me out and then her brown eyes locked with mine and I tried not to focus on how hot she looked in those skinny black jeans and that red shirt that showed off her cleavage. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry about this morning I should've…" she cut me off by crashing her lips into mine. She took me by surprise and it took moment before I started kissing her back. Her hands moving slowly along my sides and I moaned softly at her touch, but as fast as she had closed the gap between us she pulled away again. She walked pass me into my room and sat down on the bed. "Uh uhm what was that?" I asked confused, as I closed the door and walked towards her.

"What was what?" She said feigning innocence. "Oh the kiss? Nothing…" She grinned.

I sat down beside her at the end of the bed "Uh huh, so Callie, this is about what happened this morning, I'm sorry," I said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"You're sorry? Why? I was the one who didn't give you a chance to explain, I just laughed at you and left. No, I am sorry Arizona. I'm really sorry. I have trust issues because all my relationships have been disasters and always ended because someone left me or lied. And now I know that you didn't lie about what you said this morning," she said and gave me apologetic look.

"How do you know that?" I asked confused.

"Uhm Addison might have googled you" she said

"Oh…"

"I thought you said you didn't have any siblings, but according to some website you have an older brother," she said and I started to feel guilty.

"I shouldn't have lied about that, but yes I do have an older brother. I'm sorry, but I promise it was just my name and my brother I lied about." I took a deep breath "So are you going to let me explain everything now without you rushing out of my room like the last time?" I asked and watched how she nodded, "Yes I promise I won't rush out of the room. So please explain."

**Callie's pov:**

I sat quiet listening to what Arizona said. Asking a few questions once in a while. She told me how her dad met her mom when he was in the states 40 years ago. And how they after four years and by approval from his family got married. They got pregnant the year after that and her brother Daniel was born. He is a crown prince, meaning that if he ascends the throne as expected he will be the next regent after their dad. Two years later a little princess was born, Arizona. Or Josephine as her first name is, but she likes to be called by her middle name. Her mom wanted to honor her grandfather who served on the USS Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor.

Arizona continued to tell me what a taboo it was when her parents got a divorce when she was 11. Her mom moved back to the states and Arizona came with her while her brother stayed in Sweden. Arizona still has royal duties do to. Like the fact that she has to attend the royal family's birthdays and royal weddings around the world. Charity is one of the things she has to do as well. Even if she does feel like her organization is something that has been forced on her. She loves it. And watching her when she talks about her family and the organization makes me feel all warm inside. She has such a good heart. I can't believe that I just rushed out on her earlier. "So any questions?" she asked and her blue eyes meet mine and I felt how my heart started to beat faster.

"Can you forgive me for this morning?" I asked she looked at me for a few seconds before closing the gap between us and pulled me into a passionate kiss. She pulled back slightly and rested her head on my forehead, "Did that answer your question?"

"Mhm," I said.

She gave me a serious look, "Can you forgive me?" she said and I pulled her if possible closer and captured her lower lip between mine.

"Did that answer your question?" I smirked and we both started giggling. She laid down on the bed and pulled me into her arms. "So we're good?" she asked

"We're good" I whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek enjoying the closeness. I loved being in her arms. It didn't take many minutes before her breathing slowed down and her breaths became deeper. I glanced up at the sleeping blonde and snuggled my face into her neck before closing my eyes falling asleep with a big smile on my face.

**A/N: to be honest I was planning on writing some sexy-time in this chapter, but I didn't think it was good enough to post it. Sorry, but if you guys really want it I guess I can give it another try. And as always, let me know what you think! :P **


	7. Wake up

**Royal Desire – Chapter 7 **

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry that it took like 2 weeks for me to update, been having writers block and like I said I wasn't really sure about sexy-time scenes. And I'm sorry that this chapter is SUPER short…but I hope you'll like it anyways, enjoy!**

**Beta'd by: Roqqstar-with-a-scalpel**

_A few days later…_

**Arizona's pov:**

Even though Callie and I just met last week it feels like we've know each other a lot longer. The past few days we've spent the evenings and mornings together. I've loved every moment of it. Spending time with this amazing woman who I've come to adore more and more every second I spend with her. I was surprised at her reaction when I told her the truth about who I really was. She has apologized about a hundred times for her behavior and I feel really lucky that she didn't freak out and tell me to forget about it. We haven't defined what we are yet. Teddy will come back tomorrow so after that I'll be even busier with the organization. So Callie and I decided to spend as much time as possible together. I don't know what will happen when I leave. Leaving this amazing woman behind is something that I don't want to do, but neither of us believes in long distance relationships. But we decided not to think about it right now, just us being together. And then we would deal with the rest later.

I was lying in bed watching her sleep. A small smile formed on her lips, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I moved closer to her and snuggled my face into her neck for a little while, really enjoying the closeness. Breathing in her scent and started kissing her neck. I slowly rolled on top of her supporting myself with one of my hands. I bent down and plant soft kissed along her jaw line. My other hand was slowly moving upwards, teasing her soft caramel skin with my fingers. "Hmm…what are you doing?" she whispers a few moments later.

I grin slightly "Waking…you…up" I whisper softly between the kisses. Taking one of her nipples in my mouth, I began sucking and teasing it softly with my tongue. "Mmm" she moaned. She opened her eyes "Come here," she smirked and crashed our lips together while I continued massaging her breast with my hand.

She slipped her tongue in to my mouth, and our tongues danced together passionately for a minute. She pulled away slightly and planted soft kisses along my jaw line. "Fuck me," she breathed into my ear as she was nibbling my earlobe.

I grinned and moved my hand to her heated core. I moaned when my fingers met her heat. "God you're so wet," I whimpered and dragged one of my fingers through her wet folds, teasing without entering her. I started to rub my tumb over her clit. "Arizona please," she pleaded as I locked eyes with her darkened ones. "Please what?" I teased, knowing exactly what she wanted from me. "Fuck me, I want to feel you inside of me" she whispered. I smirked and bit her lower lip and did as I was told, entering her with one of my fingers, keeping a slow pace. And it didn't take long before she pleaded once again, "Arizona I need more". I added a second finger moving them faster and harder inside of her. Hearing her moan and her struggling with her breathing almost made me cum on the spot. Feeling how I was dripping myself. I continued to move my fingers and started sucking and kissing on her neck not caring if I would leave a mark. "Arizona...Don't stop. Don't...stooop," she moaned and arched her back into my hips to get even closer to me. I felt how her walls started to tighten more and more I curled my fingers slightly to hit that special spot. "Arizonaaaa," she screamed, throwing her head back, digging her nails in to my shoulders as she came. Still moving my fingers softly, trying to draw out her orgasm as long as possible.

A few minutes later, when she had regained control of her breathing "That...was...amazing," she smirked and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I chuckled at her grunt when I removed my fingers from her. I snuggled closer to her and closed my eyes, enjoying being this close to her. Feeling her skin against mine, just being in her arms. I could stay here forever. She looked down and locked eyes with mine. She ran her tumb over my cheek before closing the gap between our lips. We kissed for a few seconds and she moved one of her hands slowly along my side. I glanced quickly at the clock "Ugh," I grunted.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked confused.

"No you are amazing," I placed a kiss on her cheek, "It's just that I have a meeting in forty minutes. I have to start getting ready," I said wishing that I could stay here in bed with her all day long. She took my hand and pulled me out of bed "Hey, where we going?" I asked

"I want to repay the favor, so… Me. You. Shower. Now," she smirked. I chuckled, letting her lead me in to the bathroom, knowing that this morning would soon, if possible, get even more amazing.

**A/N: I did plan top make this one a lot longer but I really don't like writing sexy time so I thought I'd post this to see what you guys think about it. And yes I know don't be mad at me for not including the shower scene in this chapter. But I promise I'll make it up to you guys in the next one :P **

**Ps: I'm busy this weekend so I'll try and update it next week**


	8. Awesome

**Royal Desire – Chapter 8**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: This is totally AU. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: Hey how are you guys doing? I it took me a while with this update (as usual, sorry) but I had some problems with this chapter and didn't really know how to continue. But now I have the next 5 chapters planned in my head so hopefully I'll try and update once a week from now on. And I'd like to thank my beta for helping me :) Ok so now I'm gonna let you read the chapter, enjoy!**

**Beta'd by Roqqstar-with-a-scalpel **

**Callie's pov:**

Last night and this morning was been amazing. Not just the sex, but just being around Arizona. Of course the sex with her is mind blowing and I can't get enough of her. I just saw her and I already miss her. This is not good, falling this hard for someone that's not even living in the same state. She'll leave next week and I don't know what I'll do when she's gone. I glanced at my watch and felt even more stressed. Our quick little shower this morning turned into a long one. We were both running late. Which is not good when you have a meeting to attend. Co-workers and patients that's counting on you. But it was worth it though. I smirked slightly and just then the elevator doors opened and I rushed towards the conference room.

I entered the room and all my co-workers looked up from their papers. "Oh how nice of you to join us Cal" Addison say as I sit down on the chair beside hers.

"I'm sorry. I overslept, stupid alarm clock" I lied and opened my calendar.

Addison leaned towards me and put a hand on my shoulder "Hm overslept huh? Well you should cover up the hickeys better, this is a nice practice after all" she whispered with a grin. I felt how my cheeks flushed a little and I cleared my throat. "So did I miss anything important?" I asked and looked at my friends around the table.

"Yes you missed a little, but I can fill you in after the meeting. Oh and I could also use you for a consult on one of my patients" Cooper said and yawned. "Okay" I said and nodded.

Sam gathered his things and stood up "Okay I suppose we're done, so you're dismissed. Go save some lives"

Cooper filled me in about the meeting and the patient while we made our way to one of the exam rooms. I introduced myself to the patient and her parents. I smiled and turned to the little girl "So Brittany, I can see that you have hurt your leg. Mind if I take a look at it?"

_Later that afternoon…_

I throw myself on the couch in Addison's office and let out a big sigh.

"Tough day?" my friend said from behind the computer screen.

"Oh yes…but whatever I don't want to talk about it. How was your day?" I ask while grabbing one of the magazines from the coffee table.

"Uh it was great. I've been lazy with the paperwork lately so I decided to deal with it today" she said cheerfully

I sat up and starred at my friend. At first she didn't notice but a few seconds later she looked up from the screen "What?" she said confused

"You just had sex!" I said

Addison gave me fake shocked look "What? No!"

I laugh at my lying friend, "Oh yes you did. Don't you dare lie to me. No one is THAT excited about paperwork. So spill."

She sat quiet for moment before she made her way towards the door and closed it and sat down on the couch beside me "Fine. I met this guy at the hospital a few weeks ago. His name is Kevin and he's a police officer"

"Oh wow. I'm so happy for you!" I pulled her into a hug "Wait did you say the hospital?"

"Thank you and yeah he was visiting a co-worker that had been hurt"

"Wow, a police officer huh? That's hot! So what's he like?" I asked excitedly

"He's nice and funny and thoughtful and really good-looking. And he makes me happy. I can't stop smiling." She said with a huge smile on her face

"Yeah I can tell it looks like you slept with a hanger in your mouth," I laughed and pulled her into another hug. "I'm very happy for you"

"Thank you. I'm happy for you too. How's it going with your princess?" she say as she pulls away from the hug

"It's going great! She's amazing…I mean I think I'm really falling for her. I'm happy when I'm with her," I smirked and glanced down at my watch "Oh shit I'm late we're going to eat out" I said as I stood up.

"Eat out? Eww Cal! I don't want to know about that!" she said looking disgusted.

"We're going out for dinner! Jeez get your mind out of the gutter, perrrv!" I chuckled

"Ohh sorry. Well as long as you won't be late" she said and sat down behind her desk.

"Late for what?" I asked confused

She gives me an annoyed look "Bizzy and Susan are coming. You're supposed to come over to my house…"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I totally forgot…I have plans with Arizona, our last night together before her friend gets back," I pouted.

"Nooo you promised you'd come! I don't care if you have plans, cancel them seriously you have to come those ladies will drive me crazy if I'm alone with them." She said

"Calm down. I promise I'll be there ok?" I said and looked into my friend's eyes. "I really have to go now though, see you later!"

She takes a deep breath and smiles, "Thank you."

Arizona and I had planned to go out for dinner, but since I forgot about what I had promised Addison I decided it would be better if we just ordered room service instead. I grabbed my phone and left a message on Arizona's phone

"Hey change of plans, meet me at my hotel room in 30. I miss you"

I throw my purse on the bed and was just about to sit down to remove my heels when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't even have time to react when I had opened the door before Arizona grabbed my shoulders and crashed our lips together. Moving quickly in to the room and pushes me down on the bed. I moan as I feel her on top of me, wishing that we weren't fully clothed. Wanting to feel her naked skin against mine. She moved her tongue against my lips seeking an entrance. I opened my mouth to let her in and moan once again when I feel her tongue move with mine. We kissed and caressed each other on top of the clothes for a few minutes. She pulled away slightly and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen met mine. "Hey," she whispers and places a soft kiss on my nose.

"Hey" I chuckle and start to play with a lock of her hair. She rolls off of me and snuggle closer to me laying her head on my chest. "I missed you today" I say as I put my arm around her.

"I missed you too," she whispers and a big smile forms on my lips and I kiss her on the top of her head.

"So uh I have to postpone our plans for the evening with a few hours. I promised Addison a while back that I would keep her company when her mom comes to visit. And she's in town now and Addison planned some dinner-party or whatever so I have to go over there soon," I said wishing I could stay here in the hotel room with Arizona all night. "Oh okay…well if you promised you should go," she said not hiding her disappointment.

"Why don't you come with me? I know it's not what we had planned, but at least we get to spend the whole evening together. And it won't take that long so we'll have time to do stuff when we get back anyways. Plus I want to really meet Addie" I said. She rolled on top of me once again to be able to face me and looked deeply in my eyes once again and I felt how my heart started to beat faster. This woman is breathtakingly stunning. And I grow fonder of her every second I spend with her. She bent down and captured my lips with hers, "Okay," she whispers. I wanted to have my way with her right here right now but that would have to wait. I groaned when she stood up wanting to have her body close to mine forever.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Let's go so that we can come back here ASAP," pushed me gently into the wall kissing me passionately placing one hand between my thighs, rubbing her hand across my heated core. "Mmm," I moaned feeling her breasts pressed against mine made me more aroused by the second. She licked her way up my neck and stopped when she reached my ear and started sucking my earlobe for a few seconds and then pulled away and made her way towards the door. "What?" I groaned confused.

"To be continued," she grinned and opened the door.

I grabbed my purse. "You're such a tease," I pouted and followed the beautiful blonde out the door.

"Stop sulking I promise I'll fuck your brains out later," she said as she entered the car. "Oh you better," I said and turned on the radio. Arizona starts to laugh "_Oh I love the feeling you bring to me, oh you turn me on. It's exactly what I've been yearning for give it to me strong…" _I stared at her trying to hide my smile, "Oh very funny." I said and faced forwards. I hear her adorable laugh once again and I let out a deep sigh. "This is going to be a loooong evening..."I mutter and turn the key.

**Addison's pov:**

Bizzy and Susan's had called at the last minute apologizing for not making it to dinner tonight. That Susan had gotten sick just when they were going to leave and decided not to go. I felt a little relieved when I had hung up the phone but it quickly changed to feeling guilty when I heard the knock on the door.

"Callie oh and hey Arizona, nice to see you again" I said and showed them into my living room. "So a little change of plans, Susan and Bizzy is not coming. Susan was sick or something so I'm sorry that I made you come here Cal. So if you want to go that's fine" I said apologetic and looked at my friend whom I expected would be mad at me.

"No that's okay. I mean you've made dinner. It would be a waste and shame not to eat it" Callie said and smiled at me.

After the dinner we decided to move outside and sit on the patio for a little while.

I looked at my friend across the table and snorted when I saw the looks that Callie and Arizona gave each other. 'Just get a room already' I thought to myself and cleared my throat "So Arizona, you live in Miami?"

"Uh yes I do" she asked and took a sip of her drink

"Cool, I love Miami. Of course not as much as Los Angeles" I said "Are you planning on moving here?" I asked and regretted my words the second they had left my lips.

"Addie!" Callie said annoyed and clearly uncomfortable.

"It's okay" Arizona said "Uh Maybe, I don't know. We are talking about expanding the organization and opening another office in the states. I don't know where it would be yet, but if I get a say it would be here in L.A" she smirked.

"Really?" Callie said surprised

Arizona put her arm around Callie and kissed her on her right cheek, "Yes, really."

"Aww," I said and felt how my phone started to vibrate. "Excuse me," I said and smiled when I heard his voice.

"Kevin…yes I miss you too…No change of plans so it's just me, Callie and Arizona. Haha yeah I'd love to. Yes judging from the looks they give each other I think that I have to let them leave soon or they'll do it right here on the table" I said looking at Callie whose cheeks turned a little read. "Okay well see you soon then, bye" I hung up the phone and returned my attention to the ladies in front of me.

"I hate you!" Callie said

"You love me…so yeah this was nice but if you want to leave that's fine"

"You just say that because you want to be alone with your cop" Callie smirked

"Yeah you got me…but seriously though…go use one of your hotel rooms instead of having eye-sex at my dinner table" I laughed while following them to the door

"Oh shut up" Callie and pulled me into a hug "Thank you for tonight"

"Yes thank you the dinner was lovely. And it was really nice to get a chance to hang with one of Callie's friends" Arizona said and showed me her dimples. Yeah wow I can see what Callie sees in her.

"Drive safe!" I shouted as they entered the car

**Callie's pov: **

I gasped as I felt a warm hand on my knee moving slowly upwards towards my inner thigh. "Arizona," I warned. But she kept going, rubbing circles with three fingers on my thigh. Even though she was only working on my thigh, her touch drives me crazy and it becomes harder and harder to control my breathing. "Arizonaaa" I warned once again and looked at her as I stopped at a traffic light.

"I'm not complaining but seriously, you have to stop. I can't concentrate on driving when you do that," I said with a serious look before returning my attention to the road. "Then don't" she said after a few moments.

I glanced quickly at her "Don't what?" I asked confused

"Don't drive," she said continuing moving her hand closer and closer to my crotch. "Pull over and let me have my way with you," she whispers in my ear with a lust filled voice. This whole evening has been torture wanting to feel and taste this woman so badly. Her eyes glued on me all night or feeling her feet against mine under the dinner table made me crazy. I whimpered as her hand made its way over my breast and down along my stomach, feeling her hot breath in my ear the whole time. I started to have problems with controlling my breathing and pulled over as soon as I found an appropriate place.

Before I even had a chance to react Arizona removed our seatbelts and crashed our lips together. The small moans she let out when our tongues touched was insanely hot. My hands working on the buttons on her shirt trying to get access to as much skin as possible. Arizona pulled away and moved to the backseat. "You coming?" she smirked and bit her lower lip. I hit my head in the ceiling as I moved to get on top of her. It hurt like hell but I didn't care, all I could think of was the gorgeous blonde underneath me. After the evening we had had we didn't bother to tease. Both moving our hand to where we needed them the most. "Fuck" Arizona whimpered when I rubbed my tumb over her clit and entered her with two of my fingers. Her hands on my ass moving me closer. It didn't take long until I felt her fingers inside of me moving fast and hard. "Arizona," I moaned and looking into her blue darkened eyes almost sent me over the edge. All you could hear was our moans and breaths. My forehead against hers kissing her sweet delicious lips. I felt her walls tightening and how I was close myself. We quickened the pace and it didn't take long before both our bodies were shaking still moving our fingers to get the out the most of it. I collapsed on her but tried to not put too much of my weight on her. A minute or so later when we had controlled our breathing "That was…" I captured her lips in mine and locked eyes with hers. "Amazing," she filled in. "I was going to say crazy, but yeah amazing works too," I said and we both started to giggle. I sat up and started to button my blouse. "I uh guess we should go back to the hotel," I said and moved to seat behind the wheel. "Yes we should, I want to continue this in a more comfortable place. Like I don't know in a bed," Arizona smirked and returned to her seat.

"Yeah you're right a bed is better," I laughed and turned the key.

"Of course I'm right, I'm awesome!" she said confidently

"Yes," I nodded and bent forwards to kiss her. "You're awesome," I said and faced forwards. Once again feeling her hand on my thigh and I felt all warm inside. Not just because what we just had done but because I really like this woman. Having her in my life is making me happier than ever.

**A/N: I always liked Kevin and Addison together so I thought I would give them another chance. I hope you don't mind? Ok so please let me know what you thought about this chapter or if you have any requests of some sort let me know:P **

**Song: S&M - Rihanna**


	9. Goodbye my lover

**Royal Desire - Chapter 9**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: Hello again :) I am back and was first thinking of deleting all old unfinished stories but I read the reviews and read through all the chapters and decided to delete 'Trying' and continue this story and 'Secret Loveconfusion'. It has been a while since I last wrote fiction and now I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine. And a new story is coming but thought I would finish what I've already started first. As always let me know what you think and I hope you can forgive me for taking so super duper long with this update…but I am planning on finishing these ones. Hope you'll like it ;)

**Callie's Pov:**

_One week later_

I woke up by the sound of my pager. I glanced at the clock "03:45" and rushed to the dresser to turn the pager off before it would wake up Arizona. I looked at the display "911" and sighed. I hurried to get dressed and gathered all the hair into a messy ponytail.

"mm where are you going?" the blonde whispered barely awake.

"Shh go back to sleep. I just got paged an emergency surgery I have to rush. Will get back as soon as I can because I want to take you out for lunch and give you a ride to the airport later" I said softly while trying to find my phone.

Arizona sat up and pointed at the window

"What?" I asked confused

"Your phone is by the window" she smiled looking absolutely gorgeous. I love this version of her when she just woke up, that blonde beautiful hair is just a big mess, just adorable.

"Oh! Thank you" I grabbed the phone and made my way towards the door when I heard Arizona clearing her throat.

"I think you forgot something" she said while pouting her lips

"I'm sorry" I rushed towards her. She grabbed me by the collar to get me as close as possible and captured my lower lip between hers. Wishing I could stay with her instead of standing in the OR for hours. Wish that I could continue kissing her and have my way with her. Never want to let her go. It's her last day here in Los Angeles and I have been trying not to think of it as a real goodbye because I want to stay positive and think that we will be together soon again. But we don't know that, every time I think about it I just get this knot in my stomach and I want to cry. I don't want this woman to leave me. I want us to have a chance to figure out what this is but instead she is going back to Miami today and none of us know if she is ever coming back. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into her sleepy beautiful blue eyes "Call you later ok? I really have to go now"

She pouted "Okay sexy lady go save some lives" she said and smacked my ass as I turned around. I could not help but giggled and winked at the beauty in bed before closing the door.

_A few hours later…_

It was almost 10am already and I was still in surgery, being pulled in and out of surgery all morning leaving me no time to call Arizona. I couldn't help but to start to panic a little with now only 3 hours left until Arizona needed to be at the airport to go back to Miami. I stared at the clock, maybe a little too long.

"Is the clock more interesting than the patient Dr. Torres?" Sam said from across the table.

I jumped a little at his words "wow so formal, no I'm sorry it's just that I promised someone that I would be somewhere now" I said and looked at Sam.

"Oh, well looks to me like you are done with your part so I guess you don't have to stay through the whole surgery. You are free to leave and if we need you we'll page you" he said and shifted his focus from me back to the patient.

I felt relieved and smiled "Thank you" I said and left the OR. I grabbed my phone and dialed Arizona's number. I apologized for not calling earlier and let her know that I would be there as soon as possible.

_30 minutes later…_

I entered Arizona's hotel room "Arizona?" I said and saw all her bags by the door and I felt that knot in my stomach again.

"Oh hey" she said and flashed her dimples at me as she pulled me into a kiss.

"Mm" I moaned at the sensation of her delicious lips against mine.

"I'm so so sorry…stupid surgeries took longer than I expected. I had this whole plan for us today and now it's completely ruined. This is not how I wanted to spend our last few hours together before saying goodbye" I pouted now really fighting the tears.

"Hey it's ok. At least we get to spend some time together. We are not leaving yet. And this is not goodbye do you hear me? We'll figure something out" she pulled me into another passionate kiss.

"Okay" I said softly but still not convinced that we actually would figure this out. Neither of us believes in a long distance relationship. "Do you need any help to pack?" I asked.

"Hmm…no it's pretty much all done…although…" she grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me down on the bed. She took me completely by surprise "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Hmm I wanted to have my way with you one last time" she grinned and kissed me.

"But"

"No shhh" she whispered and locked my arms above my head and started nibbling my earlobe. I moaned at the closeness. "I wanna fuck your brains out" she breathed in my ear which send shivers down my spine and I immediately felt how my center started throbbing.

She continued to kiss and to suck along my jaw line and down my neck. Her hands now let go of the grip she had of mine to help me to lose my blouse.

"Oh my" she purred as she saw my red lacy bra and chest. She kissed one breast after the other while unclasping the bra. She tossed it over her shoulder and kissed me passionately. The room was now filled with our moans and heavy breathing. I threw my head back in pleasure as she took one nipple in her mouth.

"Wait we are wearing too much clothes" I said between my breaths.

She looked up at me with a grin. We helped each other to get rid of the clothes as fast as possible. Once we were both naked she pushed me down again and landed on top of me.

She pushed her tongue into my mouth and our tongues dance passionately together, exploring each other's mouths. My hands was working their way down her back and grabbing that sexy ass of hers.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. "You are so fucking sexy" she breathed. My heart was beating so fast I was worried I would collapse. "I love the way you feel against me" I whispered and captured her lips between mine once again. Her hands caressing my skin moving down my torso and hips and abdomen. Finally reaching my center she gasped "Oh my god Calliope you are so wet" and brushed her fingers over my swollen clit and down my folds. I moaned at her touch aching for more "mhm only for you". She pushed one finger inside of me "Oh my god!" I moaned closing my eyes shut of pleasure. I had more and more trouble breathing as she added a second finger and fastened the pace.

"No wait…I want us to cum together" I said. She moaned as soon as I reached her hot wet core and entered her with two fingers as well. "Oh my god, you feel so good" I gasped. Now our bodies were rocking together, both of us moaning and breathing heavily. With each thrust getting closer to the edge. Never wanted this moment to end. Wanting to be this close to each other forever.

"Calliope…I'm so….close"

We crashed out lips together and fastened the pace rocking even faster and only a few seconds later I could feel her inner walls tighten around my fingers and my own orgasm wash over me as we both screamed each other's names. Our bodies went limb and it took us several minutes to regain control of our breathing. Both are just enjoying the ecstasy and closeness.

"mm that was…amazing" I smiled and kissed the sexy blonde lying next to me.

"mhm I agree" she said

"Not what I had planned but this works too" I said and we both giggled.

She snuggled if possible even closer to be resting her head on my chest. Both are just enjoying this moment while it lasts. Loving the feeling of the warmth of this woman's skin against mine, never want it to end. We were lying there for a while almost falling asleep when she suddenly sat up and looked at the clock and then me. "We have to go…I need to be at the airport in an hour" she said softly.

"Oh…crap" I pouted "I…just" I pulled her closer to be and captured her beautiful lips between mine "wanted this moment to last a few more seconds" I said

"Mm I know what you mean…"

I felt feelings of sadness washing over me when I saw her getting up looking for her clothes. This is it.

_1 hour later…_

**Arizona's pov:**

We were standing at the airport hugging each other knowing that in a few minutes I would be leaving. I would leave this amazing woman and not knowing when we would see each other again. That thought broke my heart. I breathed in her vanilla scent never wanting to let her go. We were standing there for few more minutes when I pulled away.

"I need to get going…I don't want to miss my flight" I said feeling a knot in my stomach almost like I'm going to be sick.

"Okay…" she said and I could see how sad she was. Her eyes started to get red and watery.

"No" I brought my hand up to her face and caught the tears that ran down her cheek. "No tears...please…if you start, I will start and that is like opening a water fall…will never stop"

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"aww come here, I'm so lucky to have found you Calliope Torres" I said feeling bad for leaving her like this. Kissed her and pulled her into another hug. "I will call you as soon as I land ok?"

"You better, or I'll worry sick"

"I will I promise" I said and let go of her who was grabbing my bags "I really have to go now, but like I said this is not goodbye"

"Okay…have a safe flight…bye Arizona" she said

I kissed her softly once again "bye Calliope" I said and quickly turned around and walked away. The tears were now streaming down my face. Leaving her like this was really breaking my heart. This felt real not just like a fling…could it be love? I don't know maybe.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!

XX

L


	10. If we ever meet again

**Royal Desire - Chapter 10**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: Hello! Yes another update, I wanted to get this done before this weekend is over because I'll be busy all week and I don't wanna leave you hanging until next weekend. I wanna thank my awesome girlfriend for helping me with this chapter. All mistakes are mine. I hope you'll like it!

_3 weeks later…_

**Callie's pov: **

"Callie where do you want this box?" Addie said when she entered my house.

"Um…just put in the living room and I will organize everything later" I said overwhelmed on how much stuff I have.

I had gotten the keys to the house yesterday and today the rest of my things from Seattle arrived. The last three weeks I had been keeping myself as busy as possible to keep my mind off the fact that Arizona is in Miami and not here with me. We have called each other a few times a week but yet not brought up the whole future plan. I still don't know if she's planning on moving here for real or even visiting. We've both been super busy with work, me with surgeries and Arizona with her organization and royal duties. But the truth is that I miss her terribly but been too scared to ask her what her plan is because I'm not even sure what we are. We are two strangers that have had mind blowing sex a few times but she's not my girlfriend so I don't want to pressure her with any big questions. Not knowing is killing me and I start to wonder if this was just a fling and I should forget about her and move on. But she is on my mind from the time I wake up until I go to bed. It has to mean something.

"I love my house but I must say that I am jealous, this house really is something" Addie said and sat down at the kitchen island.

"Yeah it is kinda awesome huh?" I said and handed my friend a water bottle. "Thank you by the way. I know this is your day off and you are looking forward on spending it with your cop but instead you are stucked with me lifting dusty boxes. I really appreciate it" I smiled

"No problem Cal, plus I still get to spend the day with him…" Addie got distracted as Kevin entered the house smiling at her and walked up the stairs with the last of my boxes.

I laughed at my friend "get a room"

"What?"

"Oh don't play innocent I know where your mind just went" I smirked

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said nonchalant

"Yeah I bet you don't"

Kevin came down the stairs again and I tossed him a water bottle

"So Kevin I just told Addie that I really appreciate you guys helping me when I know you probably had other plans" I said looking at Addie "But honestly I don't know what I would've done without you. So thank you" I smiled

"No it's cool no big deal. And it's nice to get to know Addison's friends"

"So when is your house warming party?" Addie said eagerly

"I don't know…do I really need to have one?" I said very skeptical to the idea. Not really in a party mood.

"Of course you do! It will be fun and I'll help you get everything ready until this weekend. Invite all your friends" Addie said

"Hm I don't really have any friends here. But the people from the practice sure"

"What about…what was her name Arizona?"

"She's in Miami you know that"

"So?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Just call her! I bet she would love to come and I know you miss her like crazy…just ask her to come"

"I don't know…" I said and turned around starting to unpack the china.

"Why not? I think it's like a great idea"

"She's not gonna jump on a plane to go to my house warming party…that's crazy"

"No what's crazy is that ever since she left you have been a mess and all you do is sit around and wait. If you want this woman you have to open your mouth…say something"

"Just leave it Addie. Not your problem so stop butting in" I said maybe a little too harsh

"Fine…suit yourself" she said and stood up "We gotta rush Cal we have dinner plans but I promise I'll be back and help you with all of this later" she pulled me into a quick hug and they made their way towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you" Kevin said

"You too and thanks again!" I shouted and heard the door close. Crap…was Addie right? Should I really invite Arizona?

**Arizona's pov:**

I was sitting on the balcony working one a speech for next week's fundraiser. We basically always the same thing just change a few words here and there to fit the audience and update with the latest progress and statistics with the organization. These speeches usually just take me a few minutes to write but today my mind was elsewhere. In Los Angeles in fact, thinking back on the time me and Callie had spent together. How much I miss this woman I have only known for a couple of weeks. She is the most amazing woman I've ever met and I think I might have fallen for her Latina charm. I am afraid that maybe I am alone in this that maybe she doesn't feel the same way. Perhaps it was just sex for her and easy being so close when we stayed at the same hotel.

I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket and as soon as I saw it was Callie calling a big smile was forming on my lips.

"Hey" I said very happy to finally get to talk to her again

"Hey, how are you today?" Callie asked

"I'm good thank you just sitting here catching up on some work. How are you? How's it going with the house by the way?" I said

"The house is a mess at the moment and to be honest I'm actually kinda tired. You'd think two days off from work would be relaxing but moving is as it turns out more exhausting than standing for hours in an OR" she chuckled

"Aww well I hope you have someone that can help you with the heavy lifting and all"

"Yes Kevin and Addie were here earlier and helped me. And then there is Sam next door so I think I'll be fine. Though it is kind of lonely having the whole to myself…"

"Wish I was there to keep you company" I said

"Mmm...oh right before I forget uh, I was planning on having a house warming party kind of thing this Saturday"

"Oooh a party that's exciting!" I said eagerly

"Yeah I think it will be fun. Uh…and I know you have a busy schedule but I would love it if you could make it, I wanna show you the house. Introduce you to my friends and co-workers"

I got so surprised that she asked me maybe I was wrong maybe she does feel the same.

"Uh…I would love to but I honestly don't know I need to check my schedule for this weekend is it okay if I get back to you on that?" I asked

"Oh okay sure" she said "Hey I need to go Addie will be here soon and I need to get a few things ready"

"Okay…take care and good luck with the house. I'll get back to you later about this weekend"

"Okay sounds good, you take care too bye"

Couldn't help but feel like Callie is acting very cold towards me. She knows I have a busy schedule with not only my work but also the duties that comes with being in a royal family. There are special gatherings I have to attend even if I'm not held at strict as my brother, him being the crown prince and will be the one taking over the throne once our father dies or abdicate. I still have to go to royal weddings around the world and attend at public holiday celebrations in Sweden. Even if I rather would go to and spend time with Callie than honoring my duties every single time.

**Callie's pov:**

I continued unpacking my things and couldn't help but feel disappointed. It didn't sound like Arizona liked the idea of coming to my party. Maybe it was a bad idea inviting her after all.

I heard a knock on the door "It's open!" I shouted from the living room too lazy to find my way through the labyrinth of boxes just to answer the door.

"I'm back ready to help you out, what do you need? Oh and I brought some wine" Addie said "always a little more fun if you have a glass of wine" she smiled but it faded fast when she saw me.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Your big mouth"

"Excuse me?" she said clearly not knowing what she had done wrong

"You told me to invite Arizona to the party so I did"

"Good for you Cal!" she said and looked confused "Wait, why is that wrong?"

"Because she said she would get back to me, which means she's not interested"

"I doubt that Cal, she's a busy lady we both know that just calm down and wait for her to actually get back to you before you start to freak out and scold me" she said

"Okay..I'm sorry" I said feeling a little bad for getting upset with the wrong person.

She handed me a glass of wine "It's alright..here you go…now let us take care if this mess instead"

We continued to unpack and clean the rest of the day and amazingly almost got the whole first floor done with my things I already had. The rest for me to do was to just go and get some new furniture and other things.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and grabbed it, a text message from Arizona.

"Hey Callie, I'm really sorry but it seems like I can't make it to your party on Saturday. I'll be in New York this weekend, another event for the organization. I hope you will have fun though and that I will get another chance to see your house. Take care of yourself xoxo Arizona"

I read her text twice and I felt like I had been right from the start. I handed Addie the phone and went to the kitchen. It didn't take many seconds until Addie was in the kitchen as well.

"Oh I'm sorry Cal"

"It's fine…I knew that this was too soon after my last failed relationship to start anything new. To believe that I wasn't the only one that felt this way"

Addie pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry" she grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes "I'll make sure you'll still have fun on Saturday and try to make you forget about this whole thing"

"Okay, but I don't know if I'm ready to forget just yet…I really liked her" I said feeling sad and disappointed. I know she is busy but if it's not now it will be other things that she has to cancel. And she does live in Miami…who were we trying to kid.

She pulled me into a another hug "I know you did, it will be alright trust me"

_Saturday morning…_

**Arizona's pov: **

I was just about to leave to the airport, had a cab waiting for me when I saw I had a new message on my phone. Weird must've called when I was in the shower I thought and played it as I walked to the cab.

"Hey this is Addison, Callie's friend. If you wonder how I got your number I might have stolen it from Callie's phone. Anyways I know this is none of my business and I have no right to say anything. Callie would kill me if she knew I was calling you. But I am Callie's best friend and I saw you together and I have never seen her light up like that before. I know it's a lot to figure out and it won't be solved over night but if you could somehow and if it's not too late change your plans for today and come here to L.A instead I know it would mean so much to Callie, she really cares about you and was looking forward to see you again. She misses you I can tell. Please think about it. I hope we'll see each other tonight, have a safe flight. Bye"

I was speechless. It was so unexpected to hear from Addison.

The cabdriver cleared his throat and interrupted my thoughts "The airport was it?" he said

"Yes" I smiled

**Callie's pov:**

All my friends and co-workers had arrived. They were impressed that I had finished everything in time and they really liked what I had done with the house. They had all been in both Addie's and Sam's house's but this one wasn't exactly the same inside and I liked it that way.

We were all sitting on the patio with a drink in our hands laughing our asses off watching the men dance to "Sexy and I know it". The party was a hit everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and I was happy that I was fitting in with their little group. But I still felt sad, the one person I really wanted to be here wasn't and I couldn't just let it go.

I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I dialed Arizona's number…voicemail. Crap.

"Uh hi this is Callie…I just wanted to say that I thought you were different. But maybe it was just sex for you…didn't mean anything. So this is the last you will hear from me, I won't bother you anymore. Bye".

I regretted the message as soon as I had hung up. But maybe it was for the best. Move on and find someone that is more available and actually live in this state. I was on my way back to the others on the patio when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and opened the door. And there she was. Looking more gorgeous than ever.

"Hi…Callie" she said "I…"

I crashed our lips together and moaned softly when she kissed me back. I had missed those lips. We kissed for a few more seconds and I pulled away slightly.

"You…came" I smiled. Finally being able to breathe again.

"Yes…I couldn't miss this" she said and showed me her dimples.

"What about New York?" I asked "Thought it was important"

"No…you are important" she said and pulled me into another kiss.

"Come inside…you should meet my friends. Oh and can you do me a favor?" I said

"Anything"

"Delete your message from me" I said worried she has already listened to it. But judging from the look she gave me she hadn't

"Uh sure" she said confused and followed me outside.

I turned down the music "Hey everybody, a new guest just arrived. Everyone this is Arizona, Arizona this is everyone" I smiled. I offered Arizona a drink and we sat down by the table. I couldn't stop smiling. To go from that pissed and hurt to this happy in less than 5 minutes is crazy, but apparently possible.

A/N: Well what did you think?

xx

L


	11. Not knowing

**Royal Desire - Chapter 11**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Yes I know been a really long time since I last updated and for that I'm really sorry but I've been super busy with work and some personal stuff so once again updating the stories isn't my top priority. But I do have a few chapters planned in my head so as soon as I can I will try and find some time to sit down and write them. If you want me to continue that is, let's see what you say after this chapter…I think it sucks but felt like it was time to update… oh and all mistakes are mine.**

_The next morning…_

**Callie's pov: **

I was standing in my kitchen making some lunch for Arizona and me. Arizona had been on the phone all morning. It was ringing and interrupted all my attempts to have a real conversation with Arizona. I poured the last pancake batter into the frying pan and I heard Arizona's coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry that took a while but I was supposed to be in New York now and there was a few things they needed my help with…but it's settled now so now I'm all yours…Oh you're making pancakes? Yummy" she said and came up behind me and put her arms around my waist. She kissed my cheek and whispered "I'm sorry"

"It's okay I know you're a busy woman and it's my fault you aren't in New York anyway…and yes I'm making pancakes, want some coffee?" I asked putting the pancake on the plate and turned around to face the beautiful blonde.

"Mmm would love some" she smiled and pulled me into a soft kiss

I felt butterflies and warm in my entire body and the anger about the phone calls just ran off me. I kissed her again "shall we?" I smiled and she nodded. I grabbed the pancakes and she the coffeepot and we went outside to the porch. I really enjoy having Arizona here with me. It felt natural and like we've known each other our whole lives. We clicked and I had never felt like this before, not with George or Erica, never and that's why this is hard for me. Feeling that I am falling for the woman in front of me and being scared of letting someone new into my newly recovered heart and not knowing where this is going or what we are. Arizona will be going back to Miami soon again and we're back to where I don't want to be.

Arizona took a bite of the pancakes "Mmm" which reminded me of her moaning from last night, a complete turn on. "These are the best pancakes I've ever had and I've stayed at a lot of fancy hotels through the years. They have all been good but these are amazing Calliope" she looked at me and noticed how I stared. She took another bite and groaned once again "Mmmm" which drove me crazy.

I swallowed hard trying to control myself "Uh…" I cleared my throat bad attempt to hide my arousal "Thank you I'm glad you…like…them"

Arizona chuckled and her beautiful blue eyes met with mine "So Calliope…last night was…wow. I mean I've-never-come-that-hard-in-my-entire-life wow"

"Mhmm I agree it was…wow" I said and felt butterflies as I saw Arizona's dimples. Arizona and I were staring into each other eyes for a few seconds but when she bit her lower lip I lost it and threw myself at her. Kissing her delicious lips, hands roaming downwards along her waist. Kissing Arizona felt beyond amazing, it was the best feeling ever and I never want to stop.

"Fuck" I groaned as Arizona's hand grazed over my beating core. I was feeling more and more aroused by the second. Arizona's soft moans drove me crazy again and all I wanted was to feel her soft naked skin against mine.

"Get a room!" Addie yelled as she was jogging passed my house on the beach. We sprung apart at her words our faces were more flushed than ever before. We watched Addie for a second "I love her timing" I said and Arizona chuckled. She pulled me closer "Where were we?" she leaned in to kiss me but got interrupted again by her phone ringing. "I'm sorry" she said apologetic but I blocked her way and grabbed her before she could and I turned it off.

Arizona looked confused "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but it has been ringing non-stop since you got here…all I wanted was to at least spend this morning with you…but it is impossible when we get interrupted every 5 minutes"

"I'm sorry Calliope…but it is my job, they wouldn't be calling me if it weren't important. If someone pages you from the hospital would you ignore it?"

"No but that is different…if someone pages me it's between life and death but if someone call you it's not the same emergency you can actually call the people back"

"Oh so you're saying my job is less important than yours? " she said with a much more aggressive tone than before

"No you know that's not what I meant…I'm sorry…but you are going to go back to Miami soon and I just wanted to spend some time with you. Just us and make the best of the time we do have together" I said softly

Arizona sighed and pulled me closer "I'm sorry too…" and captured my lower lip between hers

I put my arms around her waist "Was that our first fight?"

The blonde chuckled "Yeah…I think it was"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered

She but her lower lip once again "hmm…make up sex?"

I nodded and crashed our lips together now moving towards the house and once we were in the living room I pushed her down on the sofa straddling her. I bent down to kiss her passionately our hands caressing each other's bodies. I pulled away slightly giving us room to remove our tops. Just the sight of her bra covered breasts made me extremely aroused and I caressed one breast on top of the bra while kissing the other. Arizona moaned "Mmm…Calliope…too…much clothes" she whispered and sat us both up to help the other to remove the bras. "Fuck…you are so beautiful" she purred and took one of my breasts in her mouth, teasing my nipple with her tongue. I threw my head back "Oh Arizona" I groaned and she took advantage of the fact that I had my eyes closed and pushed me down on my back.

She crashed our lips together and our tongues danced together, heavy breathing and moaning filled the room. She kissed her way down my neck, sucking and continued down my chest caressing my breasts. Taking her time knowing I would ask for more "mm please…I need you…touch me…mm please"

She left a trail of soft wet kisses down my abdomen and once she reached the waistband of my sweatpants she started to undo the knot. I'm getting more anxious by the second "Please…" I pleaded. The blonde chuckled and grabbed the sides of my pants "Hold your horses doctor" she whispered and pulled down my pants and panties at once and tossed them aside. She looked up at me with such arousal in her eyes "You are so fucking beautiful Calliope" she breathed and climbed back so that our noses were touching. She took me by surprise and pushed two fingers inside of me. "Fuck you're so wet" she purred. I gasped and moaned at her sudden touch. My hand found its way inside her panties and I too pushed two fingers inside of her. Arizona's moaning never failed to drive me crazy. We rocked our bodies together getting closer to climax by each thrust. As our fingers were inside of each other she kissed me passionately. It was a long, deep and very slow kiss and I never wanted it to end. But I had to break away to catch my breath as she started to rub my clit with her thumb.

"Mmmm…don't stop" I breathed heavily and feeling that climax wasn't too far away.

"You like that?" she breathed heavily in my ear. All I could do was breathe and moan and I rocked my body even harder against hers to get as close as possible to her, feeling the orgasm building up fast inside of me "Dios mio…no pares"

"You're so fucking sexy" she said and fastened the pace and as I felt my own climax I felt how her walls were tightening around my fingers "Oh my god yes…don't stop…don't stop…mmm Arizonaaaa!" I moaned loudly and threw my head back as the orgasm took over my body, fireworks in my head. Just a moment later Arizona was unable to control her body and collapsed on top of me.

It took several minutes before we had our breathing under control and Arizona tried to roll off of me as much as the space of the sofa allowed. I opened my eyes and I met the blue eyes staring at me. "Hey" I whispered

She smiled softly "Hey" and kissed me

"That was…"

"Amazing" I filled in

"Yeah…it really was. Make up sex is awesome" she said and we both giggled

We were lying there for I don't know how long just enjoying the closeness. Arizona was the one to sit up first "I have to pee" she said and stood up

"You and your tiny bladder" I chuckled

"Oh shush…good thing I'm not a surgeon then…can't stand in an OR for hours without peeing" she bent down and kissed me and made her way towards the bathroom

"I think it's adorable though" I chuckled before she closed the door.

I smiled and felt really happy to have her here, wanting her to be with me forever. I grabbed my clothes and started looking for the remote. Weird how it always is gone when I need it.

"What are you looking for?" Arizona asked as she came back into the living room

"The remote"

"It's over there" she said and pointed at the kitchen island.

"Huh? How did it end up over there?" I asked myself

Arizona put on her clothes too and went to find her phone. I heard Arizona from the porch. "Oh my god!"

"What? You okay?" I asked when she got back

"I have 85 missed calls" she said worried and looked at me

"What? Seriously?!" I said shocked and also feeling bad for turning it off earlier

"Yeah…I can't get through...bad reception in here…hmm I'll be right back"

"No here use mine" I said and gave her my phone

"Thanks…I just have to" she said and pointed at the porch and left

I turned on the TV wanting to check the news. I immediately froze as I saw what had happened

"The Swedish crown prince private plane crashed in the Atlantic sea. The prince and his friends were on their way to New York but the Swedish authorities lost contact with the plane 4 hours after it had left the ground. The wreckage was just found by a fishing boat just outside Iceland's coast. Three bodies are found but yet unidentified. The police fear the worst, all our prayers and thoughts are going to the families of the victims of this horrible nightmare…"

Arizona returned inside and stared at the TV

"Arizona…did you hear…"

She stared at the TV and to shook her head and tears were now pouring down her cheeks. I rushed towards her and held her close to me.

"Shhh it's going to be okay…it's going to be okay" I whispered knowing that that was a lie. But what was I supposed to say? Her brother is missing possibly dead…nothing I could say would make any difference

**A/N: Hmm so what do you think? Do you want me to continue or not? **

**xx**

**L**


	12. Changes

**Royal Desire - Chapter 12**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: **Yes of course I'm continuing this story. I do want to tell you that I'll be busy with school this fall so if I don't update in a while PM me n I'll try to update faster. Sometimes I need a kick in the…to get started hehe. Anyways here is chapter 12, it's short but there's a reason for that, you'll see…;) Oki doki enjoy!

Ps: yes I'm a Friends fan as you'll notice hehe

**Callie's pov:**

It had been around 50 minutes since Arizona and I had heard the news about accident and it wasn't until now that she had gotten a hold of her father, the King. Of course they were speaking so I understood nada but I could imagine what they were saying. If it weren't for the fact that her brother is missing, possibly dead I would have been very impressed that she was on the phone with a king and that her speaking Swedish was incredibly hot, of course now wasn't the time to think about that. I don't really know what to say or do never been in this situation before and never been very good at consoling people.

After about 30 minutes Arizona came into the kitchen, still on the phone.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra pappa?"

(What do you want me to do dad?)

"Okej…ja självklart kommer jag hem. Vi ses imorgon, jag älskar dig. Hej då" (Okay…yes of course I'm coming home. See you tomorrow, I love you. Bye) Arizona said and rushed upstairs.

"Arizona?" I said as I followed her

"Arizona, what's happening?" I asked again as I reached the bedroom being very worried and confused.

Arizona was grabbing her stuff from my bedroom and put it in her suitcase. "I'm going home" she said not looking up.

"To Miami?"

"No, Sweden" she said softly and continued into the bathroom

I stared at the blonde, and seeing her packing her things kind of hurt considering what kind of moment we have had earlier "To Sweden? When?"

"Now" she said still not making eye contact with me.

"What do you mean now?" I blocked her way and grabbed her shoulders "Wait, Arizona please talk to me" I pleaded

Her sad blue eyes finally locked with mine "I'm sorry…it's just that my brother is missing and when they do find him I would like to be home waiting for him"

"Aww honey" I said and pulled her into a hug. "What can I do?" I asked, honestly not knowing what to do in this situation.

The blonde pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes "Will you come with me?"

A part of me was shocked that she asked me and I didn't know what to say, a loss of words. "To Sweden?" I asked softly. The blonde nodded still looking into my eyes waiting for me to answer.

It was a rather big step for me to go to Sweden and meet her family but in a situation like this I couldn't afford to hesitate because she wouldn't have asked me if she didn't want me to come. Maybe this was the sign I had been looking for, she needs me just as much as I need her. I smiled "Yes of course Arizona I'll come with you"

She smiled back at me and kissed me softly "Thank you"

_9 hours later…_

**Arizona's pov: **

We now had the Atlantic Ocean underneath us and in another 9 hours we would be back home in Sweden. My heart broke into a million pieces when I heard the news about my brother, and even if I know that the chance of Daniel still being alive is slim there was a part deep inside of me that was still hoping that he would be okay. My brain was working nonstop trying to come up with reasons why they haven't found him yet. I was thinking about my brother's two little daughters and his wife back home and how this is the ultimate nightmare for them. If it's hard for me it will be harder for them losing their father at such a young age.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Callie's warm hand on my cheek wiping the tears that just had left my eye without me knowing it. "Hey" she said and pulled med closer "I promise it's going to be okay" she said softly with so much love in her voice. She kissed my forehead "If you need to cry, cry. I'm here" she whispered.

Her warm embrace and voice made me feel safer than I have ever felt before. I finally stopped fighting the tears and let them out. It was such a relief to just let all my feelings out and knowing that the person next to me would be here with me through all of this.

About 10 minutes later I had calmed down but Callie was still holding me in her arms and it was the best feeling ever.

I turned around and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, my heart beating like crazy just because of that. "Thank you" I whispered and captured her lower lip between mine. The Latina moaned softly as our lips touched. "For what?" she asked

"For being here with me, you have no idea how much it means to me" I said and saw her beautiful smile. "No place I'd rather be than here supporting you" she said and kissed me softly again before pulling me back into her arms. "Let's watch a movie, what do you have?" she asked.

"This is my private plane, I pretty much have all good movies ever made" I chuckled.

"Hehe okay so what do you wanna watch?"

"Hmm what about Miss Congeniality?" I said cheerfully

"Are you serious?" Callie said and looked shocked "You like that movie?"

"Yeah…what's not to like? She's a FBI agent, posing to be as a beauty contestant" I looked at the latina that smiled in disbelief "Oh and Sandra Bullock is hot" I said softly

"Oh yeah…yeah that I can buy" she smiled and I smacked her shoulder playfully

"Hey!" she said and we both laughed "Let's watch Sandra Bullock then" she said and shook her head and giving me a flirty and playful look.

"Yes!" I said eagerly and pressed play and leaned back into Callie's warm embrace.

Once we were about to land in Sweden I felt this big lump in my throat and I looked at a nervous Callie. She smiled and took my hand in hers and squeezed it to ensure me that she's with me.

We landed safely and I took a deep breath "Okay…let's do this"

"Yes" she said and followed me

As soon as I saw my father I smiled, but it slowly faded when I saw his facial expression and he shook his head. My heart broke into a billion pieces and my legs stopped working but Callie acted fast and was there to catch me. My whole world was about to change and there was nothing I could do about it.

**A/N: **Let me know what you think…

xx

L


	13. Successor

**Royal Desire - Chapter 13**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: Hi…yes I know it's been insanely long since I last updated this story and I apologize, my life has been upside down since this fall…won't get into details, let's just say the Lord takes and the Lord gives, you figure out the rest… now I think it's better you focus on the actual story, that's why you're here and probably wanna kick my behind for taking so long to update…so… enjoy! Oh and all mistakes are mine. **

**Callie's pov:**

_The next morning…_

An ambulance from outside woke me up and I sighed heavily when I reached over to grab my phone to see that it was not even 6am yet. I rubbed my eyes and turned around to face the blonde who was by my surprise sitting up at the edge of the bed staring out the window, staring at the city that was already awake and moving like nothing had happened. People were busy dropping their kids off at daycare and to get to work, to them today was just like any other day. Their world was still the same but Arizona's world was not. The last couple of days had turned her world upside down and the regularly cheerful and perky blonde was not to be found, all that was left was a kind of darkness that not even the sun could light up.

"Hey" I whispered and moved to hug Arizona from behind "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" Arizona said with a raspy voice and I could tell she was exhausted, both psychically and emotionally.

"You should have woken me up…" I said softy and kissed Arizona's shoulder

"What good would come out of that?"

I was a little shocked at the her harsh voice "I just want to be there for you, that's all"

Arizona sighed and I continued to ignore her attitude "You should really try to get some sleep babe and today is that big meeting and press conference"

"I'm aware" Arizona said while removing my arms around her waist and stood up

"Where are you going?" I said getting more and more worried and confused

"I need some air" the blonde started pacing around the room "I can't breathe…I can't…you have no idea what kind of pressure…What will the press day? What if I'm supposed to take over…I can't…."

I stood up quickly and hugged Arizona "Hey hey hey…you can do this…I know you can…just breathe…you are exhausted. You need to get some sleep and after that we will deal with the rest. Come with me" I whispered and took Arizona's hand and led her back to bed. I lied down and Arizona rested her head on my chest. "You rest and I'll wake you up in time for the meeting ok. I'm here. You are safe".

"Mmm" Arizona mumbled and a few minutes later she was sound asleep.

_A couple of hours later…_

Arizona had left for the big meeting and press conference. I was waiting in the big hall with all the press waiting for part of the royal family and court to arrive. I was thinking about Arizona and how stressed, overwhelming and heartbreaking this must be and I wish there was something I could do to bring her brother back to life, but there wasn't. A few more minutes later I saw her and some older woman walking up on the podium in front of all the press. The man was the first to talk.

"Hello we have called for this press conference because of the accident that occurred two days ago. We are here to confirm that Daniel, our crown prince and next in line for taking over the throne has been found dead. It was during a flight to New York with his friends that for an unknown problem with the engine that it crashed right outside of Iceland's coast.

As that was said the whole room became filled with people yelling questions.

The man started talking louder "The royal family and the entire nation and world are in shock after this heartbreaking accident and we want to send all condolences to not only Daniels loved ones but also to his friends' families and friends. It's a tragedy and a big loss for us all. Further information about the accident will be released later today. And as far as the royal successor, Daniels daughters are too young to take on this kind of responsibility. The royal court and family has decided that his sister Princess Josephine will take over the responsibility from here on out"

I was so shocked I could barely move. What does this mean? And what does it mean for us, can we still be dating? Is it okay for a princess to be gay? I stared at Arizona or Josephine as they call her and she looked back at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. The press was going nuts yelling louder than ever before. Arizona stood up and took over the microphone.

"I will take over after my brother but there's no one that can do this better than he could, he was born to be the King. I would like for us all to take one minute in complete silence for your late prince, my brother"

The press went from complete chaos to complete silence in less than a second. I was so proud of her up there and I know that this isn't what she wanted. She never wanted the spotlight, she was so grateful that her brother took care of that and wanted it so that she could live her life the way she wanted it. After the minute was over Arizona let the journalists ask her their questions. After 10 of them got to ask what they wanted she looks at the man behind her.

"Yes that will be all. Thank you for coming. Goodbye"

The blonde walked off the podium and disappeared. I sat down again and took a deep breath knowing that Arizona's life were about to change drastically and I don't know if I'm still a part of it.

**A/N: Yes I know this chapter is super short but I wanted this small part in one chapter since the next one will contain a lot of drama and its better if they are divided up into two. **


End file.
